There she is!
by Jtyler12
Summary: My novelization of the web series 'There she is! Nabi lives in a city where the streets are shared between Cats and Bunny's, but the two just don't really associate with each other. Relationships rarely ever even reach friendship level. Until Nabi meets a small bunny girl at the vending machines...
1. Step 1

The vending machines. It was part of my daily routine to stop by there on my way to work. Get up, brush my teeth, shower, eat, vending machines, go to work. It had been that way for years, I never thought it would change.

My name is Nabi, I'm a cat. White furred. I usually wear a green scarf with all my clothes, considering they're all white. I figured I needed to add a bit of color to it. just to spice it up a bit. I work as a paper boy, it sucks but it's enough to pay the bills. Nothing too special about me.

I live in a small city in South Korea. We cats share the streets with bunnies, and as far as I know we always have. We don't even like each other that much, most of us pretend the other doesn't exist. Other than the occasional friendship between the two, or diplomatic matters, we don't interact.

This is why I never saw her coming.

The story starts at *cough big surprise cough* the vending machines, during a cold day in late autumn. I wondered up to the Juicy Fish vending machine, placed my order and waited patiently for my drink. This thing takes so long, seriously, how hard can it be to pour water and drop little fish into it?

I was checking my cup to make sure that it was the right order when I heard a clunk on the ground next to me and juice spilling all over the ground.

Looking over I saw a rabbit girl about a head shorter than myself, looking at me with wide eyes and a blush on her face. Her cup of Carrot Juice from the machine next to mine was on the ground at her feet.

She watched me for a total of ten seconds, I was about to ask her if she needed something when five pink hearts popped out of her head. My heart stopped when I realized that they were love hearts. I looked behind me, thinking maybe she was looking at some bunny, who I just happened to be in front of. No such luck, all I saw were cats that were watching with disgusted looks on their faces. It was clear they weren't going to help me. I looked passed the rabbit girl and saw nothing but bunnies with the same look.

The rabbit shyly spun around and shoved a carrot into my mouth. I stared at her not sure how to react. I barely even have normal conversations with my coworkers, I don't even know where to start in a situation like this.

My staring caused her to blush harder, if that was possible. More love hearts popped out of her head.

I took off. The carrot defying physics as it spun around in the air and fell to the ground.I ran past bunnies and cats all looking at me like I was the anti christ, tons of Anti bunny/cat love signs. I looked back to see if she was following and to my surprise, there she was, running at top speed behind me.

She was everywhere! When I climbed a wall, there she was waiting at the top. Whenever I walked down the streets, there she was, jumping out of a manhole and offering me a carrot. The love hearts floating above her head. Not even the bathroom was safe anymore.

I have to admit though; she was pretty creative with showing her affection.

There was one point where I thought I was safe, and I started walking down the street, when she popped out of the ally way with a box of diced carrots. She told me all about how she wanted to ride horses with me. Go dancing and run through a meadow with me. It was creepy.

I turned and hauled ass back the way I came and big shocker….she followed me.

I sprinted through a crowd of people, hoping that they would slow her down somewhat. But it backfired; it ended up slowing me down WAY more than her. I stopped running and turned to see her mow down the crowd just to get to me. I noticed one cat still conscious but that didn't last too long. She gave me a bear hug and rubbed her face into my chest, love hearts popping out of her head every few seconds. I used my basic martial arts skills to break out of the bear hug and I ran until I got to my apartment building and entered the elevator, but guess who was there waiting for me? when the doors opened, There was a cat standing there, he must have been pretty shocked to see me under a pile of love hearts that came from a bunny.

It wasn't long until I was beginning to lose my sanity.

I decided to try a different tactic; I was going to try talking to her. We agreed to meet at her apartment, which was disturbingly close to mine. She was so happy when I told her I wasn't going to run this time.

When we walked to the kitchen table, I pulled out a chair for her to sit on, which she happily took. I noticed the love hearts seemed to be gone, maybe I had a chance to get through to her.

I pulled out three different charts I made and set them on the table. She noticed me looking at her and blushed. I showed her the first chart-

 _Bunny + Bunny = Love_

She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. I showed her the second chart-

 _Cat + Cat = Love_

I looked back at her, hoping she understood what I was getting at, but she still had that same look on her face. I showed chart number three-

 _Bunny + Cat = No Love_

I waited about three seconds but her face didn't change one bit. It was clear she still didn't understand. But I still had plan B.

I brought in three bunnies. Brawn, Brain and Charm and told her to choose between them. Brawn did his best to show off his muscles, Brain didn't even look up as he had his nose in a book. While Charm offered her a rose. I looked over and saw an intense fire in her eyes; she walked over to them, rolling up her shirt sleeve and pounded the hell out of all three of them. She turned to me again, the love hearts I had come to fear were back full force.

I took off; I ran out of the apartment building and down the street, she was right on my tail as always. But this time I had an idea. I sprinted in to the city park and up the tallest tree I could find, Bunny's can't climb trees. Its common knowledge. I thought I was safe. But the next thing I knew I was falling, she had cut the tree down.

Still on the ground, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small white flag, and began waving it around.

I gave up; I would go horse riding with her. I would dance with her. I would run through the meadows with her. I was just tired of running.

The last thing I remember that day was me and Doki (as I learned her name to be) sitting on the roof of my apartment, watching the sunset as she scooted closer to me a growing pile of love hearts next to her. She pulled out a card and handed it to me. It was an invitation to her birthday party next week.

We met again the next day at the vending machines. She said that I should try Carrot Juice and she would try Juicy Fish, I complied, I really didn't want another week of running from her. I've filled my running quota for the next ten years.

She handed me a cup of the orange liquid, I watched Doki as she got her cup of Juicy Fish, I looked into my drink,seeing little chunks of carrot in it. When I noticed a female cat run past me. and a large male rabbit ran after her holding flowers.

I decided to be brave and take a drink. I raised the cup to my lips and took a quick sip…I _loved_ it! It was delicious! I looked over to Doki who was now downing her own cup like she hadn't had any form of liquid to drink in weeks. Licking her lips, she looked at me and I noticed she had a nose-peg on. She smiled at me with closed eyes. I felt something warm leave me, I turned and noticed a little pink love heart. I quickly swatted it away.

I hope Doki didn't see...


	2. Step 2

Know what sucks? Not having a car. Know what sucks even more? Having to carry a cake across town to your friends birthday party all the way across the town at 7PM. When the streets are filled to the brim with people coming out of the wood work.

I stood in the doorway outside the bakery watching the fuster cluck of cats and bunnies shuffle by. I looked down at the white box in my hands, playing with the red ribbon on top of it, wondering how I'm going to get this cake to Dokis party in one piece. Suddenly I heard the door open and smack me in the back, sending me into the crowd.

I carefully walked down the street, both hands caring the cake box. Nothing was going to ruin this cake.

Apparently the universe has a sense of humor, as it decided to test my statement in the form of two bunny kids, one chasing the other with a fish, running into me and robbing me of my oh so precious balance. The box fell out of my hands. Lucky me though, I was able to bend down grab it just before it hit the ground. Which caused me to smack right into a mail box. Hilarious.

I made it to the subway train the would take me to the other side of town just as the doors closed. Being the last one on at the busiest time though, I was right up against the door. Holding the cake in one hand and using my other hand to keep me from crushing it.

It seemed as if every asshat on the train wanted to play a quick game of 'lets crush nabi'! Though as everyone smacked into me at once. The box crumpled slightly but pushing against the door with all my strength I was able to keep from smashing it.

The doors opened right about then. And since I was pushing against them with all my might, I was flung forward out of the car, a huge sea of whiskers and ears behind me. I was smashed up against the wall of the subway, dont worry about me and my internal bleeding though. The box was just fine, I held it high above my head where the rest of the crowd couldn't get to it.

I popped out of the Nabi shaped crater on the wall and shook off the soot. I looked up just in time to see another huge crowd of jerks smash into me. I held the box over my head once again and weaved my way in and out of people until I was out of that nightmare and back above ground.

Setting the box on the ledge next to the entrance to the subway, I took a quick peak inside to make sure that it wasn't damaged. By some miracle it was pristine. Just as I was finishing tying up the box, some jerk bumped into me. I slid forward and knocked the box off the ledge, I quickly shifted around to the other side and grabbed the box just inches from the ground.

Let me tell you, those martial arts classes I took as a kitty were really coming into use these past two weeks.

Unfortunately that didn't stop me from being side swiped by some bunnies briefcase. Didn't even stop to say anything to me.

Shaking the spots in my vision away, I turned toward an ally way. Deciding that it was better than trying to survive in the hell known as the city sidewalk. I quickly turned and rushed down it.

Just my luck that I would then be chased by a dog, a rhino, a lizard and a freaking turtle. Sure why not. How about you throw in a fish while your at it? For some reason each of them was wearing a green ribbon around its neck.

I was able to hide behind some trash to get away from them. Apparently I haven't proven myself enough though because as I was leaving I knocked a huge pile of garbage bags onto myself. Once more my arm strength was put to the test as I had to keep my body from collapsing under the weight and crushing the cake. I managed to move the box out from under myself and get it to a safe place before allowing my arms to give way. What a night this has been….

I allowed myself little time to rest though as I knew Doki and her friends were waiting for me to bring the cake. I checked my watch as I ran down ally after ally. It was now 8PM. Looking back up I could see the Party building in the distance. Oh sweet relief here I come!

When I was about forty feet from the building I slammed right into...something. After regaining my senses. I could see three bunnies. One of them seemed to recognize me. Calling me names that I dare not mention here. It all basically amounted to him saying I was forcing Doki to hang out with me and I needed a firm ass kicking.

Backing up slowly, box in hand. They started walking towards me. I was able to get a better look at them. All three definitely needed a hair cut. One had an eye patch while the third one had a surgical mask on.

I took off running down a side ally way, bit onto the boxes ribbon and, after making sure it was secure, I hopped onto the roof of one of the buildings nearby. Running on all fours is kind of a taboo here but who cares? No one's ruining this damn cake. Not after what I had to do to get here.

I was able to make my way to the front door of the party building. Dodging the three cats punches and kicks as best I could. Right as I was opening the door, all three of them tackled me into the restaurant, the box flying out of my mouth, with the ribbon still caught on my teeth. The bow became undone and the cake I had worked so hard to protect fell to the ground smashing at a familiar bunny girls feet.

I though Doki was going to be angry but she was just happy I had finally made it. We went on with her party. She even invited the three bunnies to the party, since they were old friends of hers. She blew out the candles and ate a small piece of the cake I had bought for her. Which just so happened to be her favorite, Carrot Cake.

I saw tons of love hearts pop into existence around her. Knowing what was coming I quickly turned around and tried to run away. But Doki was slightly faster. She tackled me to the ground in a hug, rubbing her cheek against mine, love heart after love heart leaving her.

Everyone (other than Dokis friends and to my surprise the three bunnies) looked at us with shock and disgust.

The next thing I knew, Doki and I were thrown out of the building, a 'No Bunny/Cat love' sign on the door. I stared at my feet, trying to process the past two hours of my life. Doki just looked at me with a smile and blush on her face. Soon her friends came to join us. And we all continued the party outside the building. I even had a nice chat with the three bunny's that tried to kick my ass earlier. Turns out when they aren't trying to kill you, they're pretty nice. That one with the eye patch seemed to be having a nice time with one of Dokis cat friends. She was even playing with his ear! He didnt get long to enjoy it as the other brother (He preferred to be called number one) punched him in the face.

On my way home that night, I passed the cake shop and saw a little female bunny with a Fish cake in the door way. I decided not to let her go through the same hell I did and gave her a piggy back ride to her cat friends party.

May your lov...er….Cake…Be delivered safely.


	3. Well this is awkward (authors note)

Alright so check it.

If there's one thing I hate on this site it's writers who start stories and then never finish them. When they promise they are gonna finish a story, then never do. They disappear without a trace. Never put out any updates and never say a word.

I also hate hypocrites.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Oh right, I'm one of them. I'm one of them pretty hard.

Sorry about that.

But I've kinda moved on, I guess? I've moved on to drawing and making my own comic, which is showing a lot of promise. My teachers, friends and even random people, who I pester into reading it say, it's good after telling me to go away and never talk to them again.

Anyways, I'm kinda saying I've lost interest in writing fanfics, moved on to making my own story. One that I'm really passionate about, and I can't really focus on other people's stuff (not that there's anything wrong with not having your own story, I just want to focus 100% on developing my own world).

That and I'm very lazy. Look how long it took me to get this message out.

At first I was just gonna leave this account quiet and hope the few people who read my stories would forget about them. But that didn't happen. Every so often I'll get a review or a PM about it, and I feel guilty. So I've decided to post this on my stories to give you guys some closure.

Not trying to jerk myself off, I don't have many people looking at my stories, but for the few that do, believe me I've heard your cries of 'yo finish the story boi'.

I've seen people put stories up for 'adoption' before on here, I don't really know how it works but I guess I can do that. Whether it's by me sending you the files or you just rewriting it entirely on your account. PM me if you are interested in adopting one of my stories.

I may write more in the future, I love writing and could always use the practice. There are tons of story ideas that I have always wanted to see on here but haven't. So I may come back with a story or two every so often.

If you are for some reason interested enough to see what I'm up to nowadays here's my DeviantArt ( lordswiggity . DeviantArt .com) be sure to delete the spaces.

Thank you to everyone who gave my stories a chance and gave feedback. I really appreciate it. Most of my stories were horrible and cringy, a few were decent. I've learned a ton both from reading fanfics and writing them. And I'm incredibly great-full for that.


End file.
